


Balancing Act

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Wally and Dick, A bit of a lovers quarrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Act

He’d been sitting there for hours. Just that day, anyway. But what about the several nights before, or what felt like dozens every month - and maybe it was - that he would do just the same? Waiting, hoping, that he’d actually get to see him that time. He wasn’t even asking for a lot of time, just enough to say, “Hi. Oh, you saved Gotham again? I miss you.” That would have been enough. But enough silence like this, and he was getting fed up. He knew what came with the life of being a superhero, he’d lived it from when he’d been a kid. This life wasn’t new to him. 

But then again, neither was the silence.

Honestly, he was even impressed at himself for his patience. He’d dealt with it from the time that they’d been partners as kids, to teenagers, to adults. They’d gone through their different titles, their tragedies, their successes. But the most prominent pattern he was noticing? 

Bats had a tendency to run away, or to flat out disappear.

He understood, they had a crazy tight knit kind of family thing going. That was great. It was something all of them needed. But seriously, didn’t he get it? Didn’t he get that he-

The door cracked open, and in walked the man who was the object of his frustrations. 

“Wally! You’re here.”

Yes, like he’d been every night before when he’d been.. where? The mansion? Bludhaven? Who knew where. He stopped asking, because the “where” didn’t really matter anymore.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

Oh yes, that was giving quite the inconspicuous answer. But he wasn’t really looking to do that anyway. The silence and his one word answer were clear signs, practically neon, that he definitely had a problem. Luckily, Dick wasn’t blind.

A frown settled in response, and Dick moved to stand in front of him as he sat on the couch. He watched him for a moment before he sat on the coffee table so he could settle directly in front of him.

“Wally.. What is it?”

It was ridiculous to be angry about this of all things, he supposed. But he flip-flopped between feeling ridiculous and justified. So he figured it was better to just get it out there, because keeping quiet wasn’t really working.

“Nothing.”

But talking about it was harder than he’d thought.

“Then your face wouldn’t look like that..”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Dick sighed and rolled his eyes. Wally knew he was being exceptionally difficult.

“You know what I mean.”

Closing his eyes for a moment, he took in a breath before just letting it blow passed his lips.

“I’m tired of it.”

He began, though he knew that simple bit to start out with wasn’t going to give Dick any kind of insight.

“You’re never here, and I’m tired of it.”

Dick opened his mouth to speak, but as Wally opened his eyes, he shut him down with just a gaze. Or, rather, an intense glare. He was serious.

“I get it. Superhero-ing takes up all our time. I get that and I always have because its been this way since we were kids. But you know, you were always disappearing then too. I can’t seem to keep you around and I don’t get that.”

“You’re right. You don’t get it. I have this big, huge, dysfunctional family that half the time I’m afraid is going to fall apart. Bruce always seems borderline anymore. I’ve always had just a little bit more worry for him ever since Jason’s incidents - both when he  _died_  and when he dropped back into our lives again,  _alive._ Jason, I try not to worry about. He’s off doing his own thing that’s mindbogglingly stupid and dangerous. I never know if he really is a criminal, or is on our side again in his own way. Tim, he’s ready to break at any moment half the time. That kid is constantly being put through hell. Then I’m bouncing back and forth between several cities. And-”  
  
“You don’t  _have_  to be.”

“Yes I do. I have people to take care of beyond just Gotham. And I can’t be in a million places all at once like you!”  
  
“And you have more people that need you than just your family and Gotham and whatever other cities you want to run off to.”

“I  _know_  that-”

“Ever since we were kids, before you had to worry about Bruce, or Jason, or Tim, or all the cities that you seem to think that you hold up just on your own, you were always running away. You were always leaving me to wonder when I was going to finally get to see my best friend again. And now I’m still wondering the same thing. When I’ll get to see my boyfriend again. I wait here every night and you never come home. I know that more people than me need you, but damn it. I  _do_ need you very now and again. Just for a second. Just so I can talk to you. See you. Make sure you’re alive and that you know that… I just-”

“Wally.”

“I just need a minute. Just  _one minute_  of your time. I know everyone else gets the rest, no matter how much I hate it. And I also know that’s selfish, and nobody ever said I wasn’t. So-”

“ _Wally_.”

“-I am trying to consider all sides. AndIknowthingsarebusywithyourfamilyandwithGotham. You’reapopularguy-”

His words were starting to run together because he was starting to think too much. 

  
“ _KF._ ”

That was one nickname that had stuck, just between the two of them, that always snapped him to attention. He stopped and looked to Dick, seeing a tired but soft expression.

“I’m sorry.”

A hand came to gently rest against his cheek. Wally just leaned into the touch, and he felt his heartbeat slow down a few beats, like his breathing became a bit more even rather than the modified state that it went into when he strung his speech together in that speedster fashion.

“I miss you too.” He’d said and Wally smirked. 

They were really bad at this fighting thing. Or maybe it was that they were better at the relationship thing, because the fights rarely lasted, or came up to begin with. 

“Wanna get some pizza?”

A grin and bright eyes were an immediate response. Yes, he was easily pleased, so sue him.

“Yeah! I’m  _starving_.”


End file.
